


泥沼（二）

by cchunyy



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchunyy/pseuds/cchunyy





	泥沼（二）

> **10**
> 
> * * *

於是之後呢，白宇好像真的就順理成章的成了朱一龍的白宇。他們一起完成了這部劇，也做了很多愛。再之後白宇就被要求搬進了朱一龍的小樓裡。

白宇是要繼續拍戲的，朱一龍也要。所以工作起來倆人能見的次數很少，但也是盡量把行程安排在一起，這樣空閑的時間也是一起，這件事情主要由朱一龍先生安排。空閑的時間，白宇就在這小樓裡。

> **11**
> 
> * * *

朱一龍見不得別人窺探他的白宇，所以那些雜志，能拍出迷人風情的雜志是被明令禁止的，拍視頻不可以吐舌頭，不可以那麼人畜無害！參加晚會要穿得正式不漏肉！

至少目前能管的，朱一龍都限制了，他還覺得口頭禁止難以以防萬一，所以他在白宇的脖子鎖骨上留下了大大小小的吻痕。他在做愛的時候大力握住白宇的腰，留下青紫的指痕不夠，還要再加上幾個牙印。他咬破白宇的嘴唇，讓鏡頭不敢近距離拍攝白宇，甚至手腕上，腳踝上。

白宇喜歡他這位伴侶的，雖然對方並不像表現給世人的那麼溫良無害，大多數時候都是半推半就地被對方操了，可還是會在情事中動情起来。

白宇有點怕他這位伴侶的，但对方一雙桃花眼睛，眼尾勾一勾帶上笑，白宇就滿心冒泡泡了。他貪戀對方的溫情，所以接受了對方的束縛。

> **12**
> 
> * * *

有一天晚上，朱一龍抬起白宇的一條腿，埋進白宇腿間去吮吸他的大腿根，留下鮮紅的吻痕和微微滲血的牙印，他看白宇吃痛難免心疼，突然提議道：“小白，明天跟哥哥去在這裡紋上‘朱一龍’三個字好不好～”白宇一愣：“你瘋了嗎哥哥”，“我是認真的呀，別人又看不到～”

彬彬有禮，溫和謙遜，任誰都覺得是個紳士君子的朱一龍先生，要求他的愛人在大腿根紋上他的名字。

幾番掙紮無果，加之朱一龍不斷給他的心理建設，終於白宇還是被拖去了。

要專業的紋身師來，紋線、陰影處理、上色，一切的流程都很順利，幸得瘦如白宇大腿上也是有肉的，所以比起疼來，更多的是羞恥。白宇保持著雙腿打開的姿勢，把臉埋在胳膊裡，朱一龍坐在不遠處翹著二郎腿瞧得仔細。

直到清洗包紮完了，才任由朱一龍給他穿上今早特意准備的三角內褲和闊腿褲，防止蹭到略有紅腫的紋身。白宇背過頭去不看紋身師，其實紋身師接的客人多，早就自顧自收拾起設備去了。

之後的一周，紋身蛻皮，白宇穿著一身正式的西裝出現在最具潛力男演員的頒獎現場，意氣風發，腿根癢得不行。 直到蛻皮結束，“朱一龍”三個字摸起來於周圍的皮膚無異，這次的紋身才算圓滿完成。

朱一龍又和以前一樣，去舔吸他的腿根，牙齒咬住帶有紋身的皮肉磨，還不忘誇贊：“小白真好看，哥哥很喜歡。” 當朱一龍挺身進入白宇的時候，恥毛刮蹭著那裡的嫩肉，白宇攔著朱一龍的脖子明明被填得很滿，卻總覺得正在失去什麼。

**13**

* * *

小白把扣子扣好，小白離粉絲遠一點，小白今天要帶著這根項鏈，小白今天哪都不許去，小白不要拍這部戲。

“可是我想拍。”

“哥哥不喜歡，不許拍。”

“我要拍！”

朱一龍眼中滿是陰霾企圖欺身而上，和往常多數時候一樣用行動說服對方，可白宇今天沒有反抗，只喃喃得說著：“我會拍的。”

朱一龍停下動作，松開了白宇，坐在床邊定定地看著白宇，眼神凜冽地開口：“小白我管你太嚴了麼，你不願再聽話了嗎。”白宇只閉眼搖搖頭：“我不知道，我好累啊哥哥。” 並沒有哪裡好笑，朱一龍卻露出了一副人畜無害的笑：“小白，你搬出去吧，我放過你啦～”

白宇好喜歡朱一龍的，可他真的想要一個喘息的機會，所以在對方滿目柔情的注視下，邊紅著眼眶邊收拾行李，把鑰匙輕輕放在大理石桌上，扣上鴨舌帽推門出去了。

屋裡空蕩蕩的，白宇搬來沒帶什麼東西，走的時候更是沒帶幾樣離開，可屋裡空蕩蕩的。 “操！”朱一龍舔了舔後槽牙，從煙夾里抽出一只萬寶路點上。

**14**

* * *

白宇如期地進了想去的劇組。 白宇的拍攝花絮放出，仰頭對著鏡頭哈哈笑著，手揣在卡通暖水袋裡。

白宇被框進鏡頭，從忽閃的睫毛到豐潤的雙唇，還有牙齒尖尖。

白宇屈腿依在床上，棉襪看起來暖暖的，腳踝細的，鏡頭從床尾向上看去是褲子接縫，雖然褲子下面赤裸的腿，印有“朱一龍”字樣。

白宇的新代言突破了新的風格，好想用口紅在他身上寫字。

“白宇，你死定了。”

朱一龍從白宇走之後不足五分鐘開始，一直壓抑到現在，他又怎麼會料到主動跟自己回家的貓會因為受不住馴養而逃跑呢。

 

**15**

* * *

白宇洗完澡躺在床上，一直在忙的他終於有了空閑時間，也慢慢有了興致，他習慣性地夾緊大腿來回磨蹭，愣了一下把手向身下探去。

他仰頭喘息，手上的動作加快幾分，他想到朱一龍對他有技巧的揉捏，他一只手箍住性器來回套弄，另一只手從小腹摸上了乳尖尖。

終於泄在了床單上，白宇覺得搬出來很快樂，白宇覺得搬出來也沒那麼快樂。

白宇眼神放空有些恍惚，剛剛自己臨近高潮居然照著腿根狠掐了一把才完成最終的射精。

白宇有點想接吻了。


End file.
